


Serve the Rich

by FlVE_DREAMS



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ball Gag, Blindfolded, Bondage, Creampie, Dick riding, Handcuffs, Interrupted Sex, M/M, Mouthfuck, Praise Kink, Pure Smut, Sex Toys, Slight Aftercare, Sub Jisung, Top Minho, bottom jisung, buttplug, cock ribbon, dildo, dom minho, double creampie actually, rich ceo business minho, why did i just throw everything in..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlVE_DREAMS/pseuds/FlVE_DREAMS
Summary: Jisung knew, he knew that getting into bed with this businessman was going to ruin him. He'd had a thing with Minho for over a year. They started with make-outs in the empty foyer, touching each other in the elevator. It only went up from there — literally.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 199





	Serve the Rich

**Author's Note:**

> sO this is my first post on this acc and i know it’s short but hey, it’s something! sorry if there’s any mistakes, i wrote this on my phone a couple months ago and then only thought to post it now.   
> anyway this is pure smut, but maybe i’ll add another part one day!   
> constructive criticism and comments and kudos and all that are very welcome :)

Jisung knew, he knew that getting into bed with this businessman was going to ruin him. He'd had a thing with Minho for over a year. They started with make-outs in the empty foyer, touching each other in the elevator. It only went up from there — literally.  
Of course, Jisung knew what he was getting into, because the elder told him. There was love, there was a relationship, but there was also sex. It was a good thing Jisung didn't have a problem taking orders when it came to sex, because he easily bended to Minho's will. Outside of the bedroom was a whole other equation (he was a little shit).

Jisung struggled against his restraints, whining softly. A pink ribbon was tied tightly around the base of his cock, and a dildo filled his hole.   
He wasn't sure if he was alone, a blindfold preventing him from seeing. He was almost sure there was someone in the room, but they were so quiet he couldn't tell, instead he lay still. Quivering with anticipation.

"Are you a good boy?" A gentle voice asked, some distance away.   
Jisung whimpered, "Yes."   
"Are you gonna do as I say?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Good. Good boy." The voice was at his ear, and a hand at his throat, stroking his skin. Another hand appeared on his chest, beginning to touch his nipples. They caressed him for a moment, before everything was gone again. 

The dildo was ripped from his hole quickly and then slowly slid back in, making Jisung cry out.  
The bed rippled, someone settling over him, and the blindfold was loosened. "Open your mouth," the voice commanded, calmly. "And I'll take the blindfold off."   
Jisung immediately parted his lips, eagerly pushing his head forward.   
"No," the voice snapped, and tightened the blindfold again.   
Jisung's mouth slipped closed, "I'm sorry," he tried to say. But the person grabbed his jaw, prying open his mouth and easing the tip of their cock inside. 

Jisung's tongue gingerly licked at the tip, pulling on his restraints. "M-Minho," he whined around his member, and Minho responded by pushing further, further into Jisung's warmth, until the younger's nose hit his skin. Jisung gagged, trying to relax. But as soon as he did, Minho pulled out to the tip before easing in again, quicker this time, and quicker it got.   
Jisung whimpered, drool gathering on his chin, the sound making Minho moan, "F-Fuck, Ji."   
His hips snapped forward, then pulled out to the tip. Minho slid the blindfold off Jisung's eyes, letting it fall back onto the bed.

Jisung stared up at Minho, so pretty and small. Tears fell from his eyes, making them red and fiery with passion. Minho reached forward to swipe the fallen tears away, and shuffled backwards until he was settled between Jisung's spread legs. He leaned forward to kiss Jisung, one hand against the pillow behind the younger's head, and while they kissed, Minho's free hand flicked the dildo, just that little bit deeper.  
Jisung gasped, hands flying up only to snap to a stop against the ties. He tried to find friction, bucking his hips first, then closed his legs around Minho, his long limbs left free from ties. But he couldn't move, the elder pushed his thighs down, one at a time against the bed. 

Minho broke the kiss. "Be patient, baby," he scolded, but he wasn't too bothered. He liked getting a reaction.   
He rested a hand on Jisung's hip, and slowly pulled the dildo out, leaving Jisung empty. He raised his hips again.   
"Please, please," he moaned.   
Minho looked up. "What is it, baby? Use your words."   
"Please. I want you inside me," he looked beautiful. Minho told him so.   
"Good. You look so pretty for me, baby," he drew patterns on Jisung's hip, pressing kisses to his stomach.   
Despite their situation, Jisung blushed. "Th-Thank you." 

Minho pressed his tip against Jisung's hole, the younger already whimpering. "So weak."   
He pushed his cock inside, stopping almost halfway to let Jisung adjust. But Jisung didn't want it. "Please! Please, oh fuck!"   
He cried out loudly as Minho pushed all the way in, only waiting a few seconds before he thrusted in and out again, a rhythmic pattern forming.   
He was so tight and warm, Minho could feel himself building, that warm, buzzing feeling inside.   
Jisung started sobbing, always so sensitive, and felt his cock twitch. Stupid ribbon.   
"I-I need to cum," Jisung cried. "Please, sir." 

Minho grinned, "You're so fucking needy, huh? My little slut," he punctuated the word by pushing deeply inside Jisung, and the younger could feel it in his stomach, burning. He cried even harder, his hips high in the air, pushed down by large hands.   
"Oh- oh my god," he moaned. "Please."   
Minho was so close, so he reached to pull the ribbon off Jisung's dick, only to be interrupted by knocks on the door, and then the doorbell ringing. 

He left the ribbon on, pulling out from Jisung's hole and stuffing himself into some sweatpants. His cock was outlined and strained (making Jisung feel hot all over again) and so he pulled on a baggy shirt that concealed his problem. He left the bedroom door a little open, with Jisung still tied up on the bed. Desperate.   
"I'll be right back, baby," he murmured.  
The younger could hear Minho and who he guessed was their neighbour, Chan, probably asking how they were getting on in the new apartment. 'Pretty fucking good before you knocked,' Jisung thought. 'Or, well, fucking pretty good.'

He lay on the bed, and felt a wave of annoyance. Jisung was being a good boy, but Minho had left him. He pulled his legs up to his chest, and gasped, finally feeling the friction he'd been longing for. Jisung bit down on his lip, knowing he'd have to keep quiet, just until Minho got back. A couple whimpers slipped out, and he thought of the feeling of Minho filling him up, of calling him names. He thought of the feeling on coming, a release, and couldn't help but cry out.   
The talking at the door quietened, and he heard Minho speak calmly before it closed. Jisung lowered his legs as the elder walked in, too late. He felt the familiar buzz, the thrill of being caught, and the fear of punishment. 

"I thought I told you I'd be back soon," Minho stared down at him, and he felt embarrassed, the elder fully clothed in contrast to his nakedness. "But look at you now," he suddenly brought his hand down, heavily on Jisung's inner thigh. He gasped. "Going against me. Trying to touch yourself." He slapped Jisung again.  
He then walked around to the cabinet, pulling out a gag and handcuffs. And a buttplug. Minho then stripped, discarding his clothes on the floor. Jisung quivered, silently.   
"Open," he commanded. Jisung did as he was told, the gag shoved into his mouth. He hated it. 

Minho untied his hands, gently rubbing the marks and pressing kisses to his wrists before clicking his hands together behind his back, the handcuffs locked.   
Jisung kneeled on the bed, looking up at Minho shamefully. He had tears in his eyes.   
Minho slid onto the bed, pulling Jisung on top of him, knees either side of his hyung's hips. He lined his cock up with Jisung's entrance, "Move. Fuck yourself onto me."   
Eagerly, Jisung started moving, inching down on Minho's dick, his own neglected and covered in precum. He moaned around the gag, bouncing the best he could without support of his hands, feeling Minho gripping his hips. 

Minho watched him work, biting his lip, "Such a bad little slut. All tied up on my cock." He felt the burn again, building at his core, increasing as Jisung whimpered.  
"Do you want my cum in you?" Minho gripped his hips harder, this time meeting the younger halfway. Jisung nodded furiously, his dick stiffening at the thought. "Maybe then you'll be a good boy."   
Minho picked up the pace, fucking into Jisung's tightness, and groaned. He held position, the deepest in Jisung he could go, and came. His hips shook, his cock twitching against Jisung's walls.   
But it wasn't enough, so he roughly changed their positions so that Jisung was on his elbows and knees, ass up in the air. 

Jisung whined loudly, loving the feeling of being filled, and threw his head back in pleasure as Minho slid the ribbon off his aching cock.   
"You've been a good boy," Minho started moving again, already getting hard in Jisung's ass. He slammed their hips together, watching his cock disappear into the younger's hole, overstimulated and fuzzy. Jisung couldn't help it, tears trickling down his cheeks, on the verge of cumming.   
"Come for me, Ji," Minho gasped out, reaching around and jerking the younger's sore cock. 

Jisung screamed behind the gag, his back arching as he came all over his stomach and sheets, legs shaking in shock as Minho continued to plow into his cum-filled hole, and came for a second time inside him. Minho hardly even pulled out in-between.   
The elder grabbed the buttplug and eased out of Jisung, who lay limp. He plugged the two loads of cum inside his ass, leaving Jisung full. 

The elder silently grabbed a wet towel and cleaned them both up, lifting Jisung and repositioning him on the bed, and pulled him close so they could cuddle.   
The younger let out a tiny sigh, and rested his head on Minho's chest. "I'm tired," he spoke, quietly.   
"Go to sleep, baby," Minho pressed light kisses to his head. "We'll shower when we wake up. No work."   
"I love you, Minnie."  
"I love you too, Jisung."

**Author's Note:**

> i hOPE U ENJOYED THAT IDK I BARELY WRITE SMUT but this acc will be full of it probs since it’s my anonymous second acc on ao3 (idk if i’ll reveal my main acc but we’ll see!)   
> i’ll try and post more of my works soon <3 thank uuu
> 
> -viv


End file.
